What is and what isn't
by PotterFan112
Summary: Albus's life in a nutshell. Read on as many events take place in the life of Albus Potter. R&R.


**1- Not Slytherin**

Albus Potter waved at his parents and his little sister until they were out of sight. He was nervous. He needed his father's reassurance, he needed to be in his mother's loving arms. What if he was in Slytherin? His father had said that the Sorting Hat put you in the house that you wanted to be in, but he wasn't so sure. Maybe it was because his Dad wanted to be a Gryffindor and had was worthy of the house. Albus, however, wasn't so sure. As kindhearted Albus may be, he knew that he was sly and cunning. Was he brave enough to end up in Gryffindor? He walked with his cousin and best friend Rose Weasley. Rose Weasley had inherited her father's height, so she was tall. She had her mother's bushy hair but it was red like her father's. She had her father's blue eyes but her nose and mouth was the same as her mothers. Al and Rose went to find their friend Frank Longbottom. He had been a friend of theirs since forever. When they couldn't find him, however, they chose to look for a compartment. When they found an empty one, they went in and sat down. Louis joined them soon enough. It was his first year, too.

" I'm really, really scared." Louis started saying.

" The feeling is mutual." Albus replied. Rose nodded, fiddling with her fingers.

" I want to be in Gryffindor, like Victoire, but Mum says I should be in Slytherin, like Dominique. I'm still not surprised that she ended up there. She's like an ice queen." Louis said. Albus disagreed. Though Victoire and Louis had not been in the least surprised that their sister had been put in Slytherin, the rest of the family had been shocked. Aunt Fleur had tutted, Uncle Bill swore (much to Grandma Weasley's displeasure) and everyone else had been at lose for words. Maybe- just maybe it wouldn't be that bad to end up in Slytherin.

" Well, I have to be in Gryffindor. Or else I'll be disowned." Rose said nervously. Louis tutted.

" You know, for a supposedly smart person, you don't really think much do you?" Louis said and Rose's ears went red. " I mean, you're really gullible. Do you really think your parents would disown you if you were in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"

" And if I'm in Slytherin? My Dad would disown me." Rose stated.

" I really can't imagine someone like you in Slytherin, Rosie. And though Uncle Ron might not like it, he will accept it, I'm sure."

" Oh, you're sure, are you? Tell me, Louis, do you know that you are talking about **my** dad, not yours? You don't know him like I do, Lou." Rose stated. Rose and Louis kept arguing about that subject the for a long time while Albus thought about which house he would be in. Was his father right? Would the Sorting Hat take his choice into account? Was his father just trying to ease Albus's mind? If he was in Slytherin, he would never hear the end of it. Domnique, who was starting her second year, was a Slytherin and she had been pestered by James all the time. He had called names at her. Of course, Dominique Weasley didn't take shit and fought back. It was easy for her, because she towered over him, inheriting the famous Weasley height. She was much more wiser and skilled than the second year boy, too. And about two months older. But she managed to go on because she was tough. Dom had been rejected by the majority of the cousins, and it was as though she didn't exist. Dominique didn't care. The majority of her cousins were younger than her anyway, and to her, they were nothing but brats. Albus wasn't sure that he could take the kind of rejection that Dom managed to take. He wasn't tough like his cousin. If he ended up in Slytherin, he would never hear the end of it. _I knew you were a slimy snake, I knew it! You stinking Death Eater! In the house of snakes! You're a disgrace to the Potter name!_ He could hear James yelling at him. Oh yes. That would happen. He would be bullied, perhaps, by his big brother and his friends. Kicked in the corridors, hexed in classes. Albus shivered at the thought. James was an indimidating person, to him at least, and an extremely popular guy, even if he was starting his second year at Hogwarts. James also towered Albus, so point for James. Albus sighed. The sooner the Sorting was, the better. Then it would be over and done with. If he was in Slytherin, he would just have to take the insults form Gryffindors like Dominique did. Then he remembered what his cousin had said to him once. Never show any signs of weakness. Ever. Well, Albus was a very sensitive kid and he did have weaknesses and wasn't very good at hiding them. Finally, Louis and Rose had finished their talk, ending up with Louis giving in, even though he knew he was right. Nobody beat Rose in an argument. Ever. After a really long time, after getting food from the trolley and after everything, the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station. As the three cousins filed out, Rose tripped and fell. A horrible laugh came from behind them. Standing there, smugly, was Rodrick Rowle. He had brown-blond hair that was short and spiky and his eyes were cold and grey. He smirked at them, with two cronies that looked like gorillas with their massive arms.

" Well, well, well. What have we here? Taller than average, oddly shaped, ugly, filthy, red-haired. You must be a Weasley." Rowle smirked. Albus glared at him. Rose got up and glared at Rowle too. Louis, who wasn't good with confrontations, just stood there awkwardly.

" Better being ugly than being the brat of a Death Eater." Rose retorted and that wiped the smirk off Rowle's face. His cronies stopped laughing stupidly and narrowed their eyes menacingly at Rose. Before Rowle could retort, Victoire walked over to them. Her Head Girl badge gleamed on her chest as she looked down at the three bullies and at her cousins and her brother.

" Is there a problem?" she asked coolly.

" What's it to you, Weasel?" Rookwood sneered and his cronies guffawed.

" Dear, dear. You need to learn your manners, Rookwood. Speaking to a prefect like that. A detention before you've even been Sorted, I'm afraid. I suggest you run along now." Victoire replied and Rookwood and his cronies glared at the towering beautiful 7th year.

" Thanks, Vic." Louis said weakly to his sister when Rodrick and his mates were out of sight.

" Oh there's no need to thank me, Louis. I suggest you stay out of trouble. Mum wouldn't be too happy if I were forced to give you a detention on your first day, now would she?" Victoire asked and Louis blushed. Victoire smiled. " C'mon, you first years. Better hurry up, shouldn't you?"

Albus, Rose and Louis hurried away and on the way out they saw Frank Longbottom, tripping over his own feet.

" Where the hell have you been?" Rose demanded, helping her friend up.

" Sorry, I got lost." Frank replied. Albus and Rose rolled their eyes simultaneously. Together, the four children stepped on the platform.

" Firs' years, over 'ere. Firs' years! Follow meh!" Hagrid called out to all the first years and waved to Albus and Rose. Louis and Frank followed them towards the half-giant, whose black shaggy hair and beard were now slightly streaked with white.

" Ah, it's great tah see yeh all. Come on. We gotter go on the boats now. Yeh'll be in 'Ogwarts before yeh know it." Hagrid beamed at the children and they went into the first boat with him. All four kids fitted perfectly. Al looked around for any sign of his brother.

" Where's James, Hagrid?"

" He's takin' them carriages, Al. Won' be a while 'fore yeh see 'im." Hagrid replied as everyone was seated in the boats. Suddenly, the boats started to move without warning. They were on the black lake, the boats rocking towards the great castle. Albus was both thrilled and terrified. He looked beside him. Frank Longbottom was clutching his stomach for dear life, Louis merely eyed the water wearily. Louis wasn't a fan of water and had never learnt how to swim. But Rose, however, showed no sign of fear. She was fascinated and awed by what she was looking at. She even smiled a little. Albus forced himself to smile. When their magnificent journey had ended, the first years hopped out of the boats and followed Hagrid to the big oak doors. In front of the oak doors stood a nervous looking man. He was tall and had black messy hair, his face had become thin over the years and he looked more handsome than ever. " Good evening. My name is Professor Longbottom. I am your Deputy Headmaster and Herbology teacher. I will now take you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into the following houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You will go to you respectful house dormitories after the feast is over and the prefects will tell you the passwords to your common room. Ravenclaw house does not require a password, however, but your prefects will explain more of that later. You earn house points by doing something helpful or answering questions right and treating teachers with respect. The house with the most house points at the end of the year wins the House Cup. Well, I think that's about it. If you will follow me." Professor Longbottom said and led the frightened bunch of first years to the Great Hall. It was marvelous, not to mention huge. Albus looked up at the enchanted sky. He knew that it was enchanted because Rose had read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_. She had obviously told her best friend and cousin all about it. The four children were close together as the walked towards the end of the Great Hall. There was a higher platform there and a stool sat in the middle of the platform. A tattered old hat was ontop of said stool. It started singing a song about the founders. When it had finished, the everyone clapped.

" Whatever happens... whichever house we get put in, let's always be friends." Rose said nervously.

" Agreed." Albus, Louis and Frank said in unison. Professor Longbottom went on the platform and pulled out a scroll that was obviously some sort of list.

" When I call your names, you will sit on this stool and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head." Neville exclaimed as he lifted the hat off the stool and started reading.

" Abbitrax, Tamsin." Neville called out and a tall, confident looking girl with shiny black curls and electric blue eyes sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat yelled, " RAVENCLAW!" and Tamsin went to join the Ravenclaws, who were clapping and cheering.

" Adias, Austin." Neville called out once more and a scared looking boy went up to sit on the stool. " HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat bellowed and the boy rushed towards the cheering Hufflepuffs. The list went on and on and people got put in different houses.

" Frank Longbottom." Neville called out in a slightly nervous voice as his son stepped on the platform and Neville placed the hat on his head.

" HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat roared and Frank gave an apologetic look at his three friends and went off to the Hufflepuff table. Neville looked both pleased and slightly dissapointed. But he mostly looked proud. The list went on and on.

" Malfoy, Scorpius!" Neville exclaimed and the rather beautiful blond haired boy snapped his head up. His hair was messy and it resembled his mother's. His eyes were greyish-bluish, a mixture of both his parents' eye colour. Looking slightly scared, he walked on the platform without taking the small stairs and sat on the stool. " Hmm... SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat yelled and Malfoy walked over to the Slytherin table with a half-smile plastered on his face. After some more names, Neville called out, " Rodrick Rowle."

Rodrick smirked as he strode on the platofrm. " SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat yelled. Rodrick wore a smug smirk on his stupid face and hopped off the platform and was greeted by cheering Slytherins.

Then, without warning, Albus heard his name.

" Potter, Albus." Neville cried out and the Gryffindors clapped, even though he hadn't been sorted yet. They seemed to know that he would end up in Gryffindor. Albus, shaking with excitement and fear, walked on to the platform. This was it. This was the moment that would seal his fate. He sat down on the stool and waited. Then he felt the Sorting Hat touch his head.

" Hmm... I see courage and determination here... hmm, you seem quite smart, too. And kind. Yet you are also sly and cunning. Where to put you? It is a difficult decision." the Sorting Hat muttered.  
" Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin..." Albus whispered repeatedly.

" Not Slytherin, eh? I once made a mistake by not someone in Slytherin. You're very much like your father. And your mother, at that matter. I think Slytherin would do you good. It's were you belong, someone as cunning as you. I think you'll feel right at home. Better be... SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat yelled the last part and the Great Hall froze. Albus couldn't move. Everyone's eyes rested on him. He heard some Gryffindors whisper, " It must be a mistake." and he refused to look at his older brother. He heard some other Gryffindors say, " A Potter? In Slytherin? No way!" and everyone was whispering.

" Albus, you need to go to the Slytherin table now." Neville whispered in his ear. He had been the first to recover. He reluctantly went over to the Slytherin table. Some Slytherins clapped. Some did so enthusiastically and others did so grudgingly. He sat down next to his cousin Dominique, who was sitting next to a handsome dark-haired boy and they were whispering animately. At least he would have one cousin who wouldn't hate him... he hoped. He watched as Louis was sorted into Gryffindor and was not in the least surprised when Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw. Everyone else did, though. The tension wasn't as bad as it had been when Albus had been sorted into Slytherin, but it was still there. Albus was surprised when he saw that most of his cousins were shocked. Did they not know that this was the daughter of Hermione Granger/Weasley, the smartest witch of her age? They didn't seem to know Rose Weasley at all. She was a braniac. Of course she would be in Ravenclaw! Albus watched as the last people were sorted and the Headmistress spoke.

" To our first years, welcome! To our older students, welcome back. There will be more to say after our delicious feast, but for now let us enjoy our meal."

Albus was amazed as food popped out of thin air. He had seen his mother conjure food all the time, but he was still amazed. He started eating and tried to start up a conversation with Doninque, which was foolish.

" Ugh, don't talk to me. I get it, you're upset. Whatever. You'll be fine." Dominique said. Albus didn't speak to her after that. He managed to have a fine meal without thinking that he was in Slytherin now. After the Headmistress had dismissed them, however, Albus had a knot in his stomach. What was he going to do? Surely Frank, Louis and Rose wouldn't want to be friends with a _Slytherin_. As he followed the prefects to the dungeons, he still felt weird. Once they were inside the portrait and in the Slytherin common room, the first years were ordered to go to bed. Dominique knelt in front of Albus and said comfortingly, " Look, I know it's gonna be hard, Al. I know you're going to be isolated from the rest of the family, like I am. But- well, you'll get used to it. And you can always fight back. Don't worry. It's gonna OK."and with that Dominique left to her dorm. Albus stood there, shocked. Did Dominique, Ice Queen and Empress of Stone, really just say that? Albus was shocked at the kindness he got from his cousin.

" Oi! You, first year! Bed!" A prefect yelled at him and Albus sprinted towards the boys' dormitory. He looked around at his dorm partners and scowled when he saw Rowle's face. There was one free bed next to Scorpius Malfoy. Albus went towards it and changed. As he looked around the room, he saw that there were seven boys including himself. There was Rowle, looking superior and his two gorilla-like cronies Derrick Goyle and Augustus Pye, there was a brown haired boy who Al recognised as Steven Kyle and a boy with golden hair named Daniel Bolton and of course, the platinum blond haired boy Scorpius Malfoy. And then there was Albus. Albus was about to climb into his green bed when he saw Scorpius being shoved by Rowle.

" You're a disgrace, Malfoy. A blood traitor. You're a waste of pure blood." Rowle sneered. Scorpius didn't answer. Albus recconed he was a bit like Louis. Not a confrontation guy at all. Rowle, looking for a fight, shoved Scorpius.

" You're a complete wimp, Malfoy. You've got a bastard of a father," Rowle smirked and waited to see Scorpius's reaction, but his face fell when Scorpius didn't react. Rowle scowled. " And a mother who's a bitc-"

But Rowle couldn't finish. Scorpius had attacked him. All the boys were watching the scene. The shoving match turned into a punching match. Rowle then whipped out his wand but before he could say an incantation, Albus stood up.

" Leave him alone." he said. Rowle smirked.

" What's Potty gonna do? You know, I don't know why you were put in Slytherin. This is the house of sly and cunning. You are neither of these. You're so thick, standing up for vermin. Then again, you are vermin aren't you?" Rowle sneered. Albus squinted his eyes at him. Rowle continued, " Think you can beat me, don't you? Go ahead, try."

What was that Al's Dad had said before Albus went on the Hogwarts Express? _Don't duel anyone 'til you've learned how. _But Albus disregarded this. He knew a few spells, he had seen people perform them. He should at least give it a try. _No, Albus. You aren't thinking straight. You don't have a clue about casting spells and dueling. Not one thing. And you've always been a good boy, listening to your parents and Muggle teachers. Besides, you're a bit like Louis. You retort, but that's all. You haven't once punched a person or attacked them in any way other than words in your life, Al. _Albus told himself. But Albus was to stubborn to accept the facts, and punched Rowle between the eyes. Rowle backtracked and keeled forward while Albus clutched at his hand, wincing at the pain. Why hadn't anyone ever told him that punching someone hurt? Why? Rowle's cronies stepped forward but Rowle held up a hand. " It doesn't matter. He's mine. We'll duel next week Tuesday at midnight. One on one. No help from anyone else. Be there. If you chicken out, I'll get Goyle and Pye here to smash you to pieces." Rowle threatened and went into his bed. Goyle and Pye did the same.

" Thanks for saving my butt." Scorpius muttered, blushing slightly. Albus half-smiled.

" No problem."

" I really appreciate it though. I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius held out his hand. Albus, of course, already knew this. He had seen the boy on the train station, his Uncle Ron had pointed him out and had told Rose to beat him in every test. Albus, seeing no harm in the boy, shook his hand.

" I know. My Uncle pointed you out at King's Cross. I'm Albus Potter, by the way." Albus said. Scorpius seemed to already know this.

" Pleasure to meet you, Albus." Scorpius said and Albus smiled. As the lights were magically turned off, Albus crawled into bed. He went under the covers and kept thinking. He had a feeling about Scorpius Malfoy. A good feeling. Like that feeling you get before you're really friends with someone. But then Albus realized he was in Slytherin. He would most likely be disowned. No matter what his Dad said about Albus being in Slytherin, he knew that deep down the man must be disappointed. Albus just hoped that his parents and his little sister hadn't found out yet. And how would the extended family react? With those unhappy thoughts, Albus finally drifted off to sleep at one in the morning.

**A/N: So, that's the end of the chapter. Good? Bad? You tell me.**


End file.
